


Fragmentos

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: fandom_insano, F/F, F/M, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treinta frases sobre Aki y Luca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmentos

01\. Hielo.  
Es Luca quien se acerca a ella primero, pero es Aki quien se decide a romper el hielo entre ambas invitando a la menor a pasar una tarde en su casa y aceptando su compañía, aun cuando ya todo ha terminado y la marca del dragón ya no une sus destinos de la misma forma.

02\. Secreto.  
No es ningún secreto que Aki siente algo por Yuusei, pero aunque Lua no duda en expresar la envidia que tiene por la suerte de Yuusei, Luca sí calla e intenta no pensar mucho en ello.

03\. Espejo.  
Es extraño, pensó Luca al ver su reflejo en el espejo, porque aunque estaba acostumbrada a cambiar de ropa con su hermano gemelo el probarse uno de los vestidos de Aki era una experiencia totalmente diferente; pero quizás valía la pena sólo por ver también al reflejo de Aki sonreír y elogiarla por lo bien que le quedaba.

04\. Tintero.  
Al llegar, Aki descubrió que era cierto que Luca estaba enferma, pero era evidente que cuando Lua había ido a buscarla para pedirle que fuese y lo ayudara a cuidarla se había dejado muchos detalles en el tintero, como el que la chica no tenía más que un leve resfriado.

05\. Nostalgia.  
Siempre que Yuusei viajaba, así fuese por corto tiempo, la nostalgia de la época en que iba con él era obvia en los ojos de Aki; lo peor para Luca no era también quedarse, sino el saber que nada de lo que hiciese animaría por completo a la otra.

06\. Sepia.  
La foto estaba oculta entre las páginas de un libro y era obvio que habían pasado años desde que se había tomado, tanto por la edad de quienes ella reconocía como por la forma en que los colores originales de esta habían cambiado al punto de no ser más que diferentes grises y sepias; a pesar de su curiosidad Aki dejó la foto en su lugar e hizo de cuenta que no la había visto cuando Luca volvió junto a las bebidas que había prometido traer.

07\. Olvido.  
Muchos parecían haberlo olvidado, pero Luca sabía bien que Aki recordaba —y posiblemente nunca olvidaría— a Divine.

08\. Travesura.  
Había sido la travesura de Lua la que había conseguido que ella y la mitad de la clase terminase recibiendo un castigo del vice-rector, pero a pesar de haber regañado a su hermano gemelo en su momento Luca no estaba molesta, no luego de ver a Aki intentando contener una risa —primero— y de que intentase convencer al vice-rector de que no era para tanto —después—.

09\. Mordida.  
El perro solamente había estado jugando y no le había hecho daño, sin embargo ver a Aki alejarse de Yuusei para preguntarle si estaba bien e insistir en llevarla inmediatamente a un lugar en el que pudiesen limpiar la herida producida por la mordida hizo que Luca tardase en explicarle eso y aprovechase para invitarle a un helado como disculpa y agradecimiento.

10\. Corset.  
El armario de Aki está tan lleno de vestidos, corsets y otras prendas que Luca se queda sin palabras y no puede responderle a Aki cuando ella le pregunta si quiere probarse algo.

11\. Tempestad.  
Aki no recordaba haber visto a Luca sobresaltarse tanto, ni siquiera cuando habían aparecido frente a ellos todos los Dark Signers por primera vez, pero a pesar de su propia sorpresa al ver la reacción de la menor ante el sonido de trueno no dudó en poner su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y decirle—: Es sólo una tormenta.

12\. Lujuria.  
No podía decir que no sabía cuantos años habían pasado ya, aun así Aki solamente fue consciente del paso de estos cuando Luca también comenzó a atraer las miradas lujuriosas de algunos.

13\. Pies.  
Aki acostumbraba a seguir el ritmo de la música con uno de sus pies y Luca no podía evitar preguntarse si ella misma estaba consciente de ese hábito.

14\. Sangre.  
Luca apartó su mirada y cerró los ojos, deseando que dejar de ver fuese suficiente para olvidar la vacía expresión del rostro de Aki y las heridas aún sangrantes de su oponente.

15\. Poema.  
Por alguna razón Luca no se sintió totalmente sorprendida al ver el libro de poemas sobre la mesa de noche de Aki.

16\. Caballo.  
Era indiscutible que Yuusei era un príncipe azul que en vez de montar a caballo iba en su D-Wheel, al menos para Aki; Luca no veía a nadie así y no creía que lo haría.

17\. Estropicio.  
El estrépito que causó el jarrón al romperse contra el suelo causó que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran notoriamente; la única que no se sorprendió, notó Aki, fue Luca, quien simplemente estaba observando tristemente en dirección del estropicio.

18\. Lirios.  
—Dicen que los lirios del valle significan "regreso a la felicidad" —comentó Luca mientras colocaba las flores junto a la carta, el último vestigio que quedaba de aquel duelista que había intentado echarlos del que había sido su hogar y que gracias a Yuusei había logrado al fin pasar al otro mundo; Aki solamente asintió, segura de que así era tanto por el duelo que había presenciado como por la convicción en las palabras de la joven chica.

19\. Medias.  
El duelo había quedado a medias; Lua se quejó, interesado como estaba en ver la conclusión de este, mas Lua dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque al igual que Kuribon, quien había estado temblando en sus brazos desde dos turnos atrás, intuía que a ese paso los poderes de Aki se saldrían de control y aunque Aki no resultase herida físicamente, una vez volviese en sí ella misma habría podido ser la más afectada.

20\. Atardecer.  
Luca no recordaba haber visto a Aki tan relajada y contenta como el día en que vieron un atardecer juntas, a la salida de la academia de duelos.

21\. Sabana.  
Quizás había un lugar así en el alguna parte del mundo, pero Aki sabía que una sabana tan extensa como la que estaba frente a ella no podía existir en Japón; ese conocimiento no la tranquilizaba y lo único que hacía que no se sintiese totalmente perdida fue el recuerdo de uno de los pocos comentarios que Luca había hecho sobre el mundo de los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo.

22\. Bufandas.  
—¡Un regalo de Aki-onee-chan! —Luca sonrió, no en respuesta a la obvia alegría de su hermano gemelo sino por su propia emoción al ver las bufandas, una azul para Lua y una rosa oscura, exactamente del mismo color que la que Aki había estado usando desde el comienzo del invierno, para ella.

23\. Anillo.  
Luca se revolvió, incómoda; era obvio que Aki esperaba recibir en su cumpleaños un anillo —de diamante, no de rubí como el que ella le había dado— de parte de Yuusei, no de ella, pero sus nervios menguaron al ver el deleite de Aki al verlo y fueron remplazados por un puro sentimiento de exultación cuando Aki dijo mientras se lo ponía en uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha: —Es perfecto, gracias.

24\. Gotera.  
Lua había entrado corriendo a pesar de que su hermana gemela lo regañó por su falta de modales, más que interesado en conocer la casa de Aki-onee-chan... pero también lo hizo para dejar que Luca le agradeciese a solas, como seguramente quería, por dejarlos quedar allí hasta que reparasen la gotera en el apartamento que compartían.

25\. Subterráneo.  
El camino subterráneo era estrecho y Aki no era una experta conductora, aun así Luca no se aferró a ella ni al D-Wheel, prefiriendo simplemente confiar que Aki lograría que saliesen de allí sin un solo rasguño.

26\. Perdón.  
Aki sabía que había sido su culpa por no haber impedido que Luca descendiese a ese lugar, siguiendo una voz que ella no podía escuchar, sin embargo antes de que pudiese disculparse por su error Lua corrió hacia ella y la abrazó diciendo—: ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hermana!

27\. Hambre.  
Fue más que abrupta la forma en que Lua anunció en voz alta que ahora que todo estaba bien le había dado hambre; contrario a lo usual Luca no lo regañó, en vez de eso giró hacia Aki y le preguntó si quería ir a cenar con ellos.

28\. Carne.  
Luca esperó a que Lua comenzase a disfrutar la carne que había pedido para tocar la mano de Aki para llamar su atención y susurrarle lo que había querido decirle desde que salió de su trance y la vio frente a sí—: Gracias por ir a buscarme.

29\. Obsesión.  
Aunque llamarlo obsesión no parecía apropiado, Luca no podía negar que desde el comienzo se había interesado y preocupado por la llamada "bruja de la rosa negra".

30\. Monstruo  
Daba igual cuantas personas la llamasen monstruo y la evitasen como si nada hubiese cambiado, Luca permanecía a su lado sin importar si su hermano gemelo, Yuusei y los demás estaban cerca o no, y a veces incluso la tomaba de la mano por un instante, como para recordarle que ella seguiría allí, sin importar qué.


End file.
